Sete Taças de Vinho
by Oliivia
Summary: James!Minha voz saiu estranha, quase estridente. Merda. Eu deveria estar toda poderosa, esnobando ele, pegando geral, dando a volta por cima, afinal foi para esquecer ele que eu vim para essa festa. Não para meu estomago brincar de cambalhota.


_7 Taças de Vinho_

_  
O que sete taças podem fazer com uma pessoa..._

* * *

Festival do vinho. Sim! Maluquices do nosso amado diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. 

Nada fora do normal, claro. O detalhe é que é uma festa de trajes Trouxas. Como se eu já não fizesse isso a vida toda. Mas como eu sou exceção nessa escola... Bem, a maioria da escola adorou a idéia, afinal, apesar de tudo, - roupa trouxa, a festa ser no domingo, etc, etc - é FESTA! E ninguém em sã consciência perde uma FESTA! Principalmente com esse monte de provas acumuladas que nós estamos tendo, final de ano (o meu último, oh que infelicidade nunca mais voltar aqui...), NIEMS, enfim...

A festa é hoje.

Hoje.

HOJE. Eu ainda não tenho o que vestir. Pra variar.

A festa do vinho é a primeira em Hogwarts e promete ser a única, afinal não é todo dia que a bebida dos bruxos faz... Faz... Bem, milhões e milhões de anos, não importa números específicos. Bem, há trocentos anos foi bebida de bruxos, hoje nem de longe é mais, mas na teoria continua sendo, o que é motivo suficiente para FESTA! Toda a escola estaria convidada, inclusive os novatos do primeiro ano. A bebida seria barrada para eles, claro. Segundo o diretor, aquele que fosse do quarto ano para baixo e pegasse uma taça de vinho, ela se transformaria magicamente em coisas que não eram dignas de serem comentadas. Enfim... a festa prometia.

* * *

Bem, depois de muitas opiniões, tira, bota, tira, bota, tira, tira, bota , bota, tira, bota, bota, bota, de roupas consegui sair do quarto. 

Me enfiei em uma mini mini-saia. Muito curta para o meu gosto, mas, por livre espontânea pressão me fizeram entrar nela e não sair. É bom saber que suas amigas respeitam sua opinião. Enfim, coloquei uma bata com decote reto, preta, e uma sandália também preta, de salto alto. Bem alto. Muito alto. Se eu cair quebro um braço.

Conclusão: roupa totalmente não Lílian. No final eu fiquei achando que tava faltando pano em algum lugar.

Chegamos ao Salão principal, que estava, sem a menor dúvida, totalmente diferente do que um dia foi. O tamanho havia aumentado um trilhão de vezes, estava gigantesco. Logo que agente entrava a decoração era bem rústica, muito rústica mesmo. Tinha só umas pedras, pra falar a verdade. Aí, íamos andando e a decoração ia mudando. Agora um pouco menos rústica, a pedra tinha formato. Depois de um tempinho a ficha caiu. O salão estava decorado de acordo com todas as épocas, desde que o vinho foi criado até os dias de hoje. A idade da pedra, a época de Cristo, o período medieval, e assim por diante. No final tinha decorações do futuro, com muito vidro e pouca cor. No meio de toda essa bagunça tinha uma enorme pista de dança. "Muito impressionante", segundo a Alice. "Que divertido", cantarolou Sofia. Eu? "IRADOOOO!"

Fomos direto para década de 80 buscar uma taça de vinho que estava em umas taças bem coloridas e divertidas. Afinal, era festa do que mesmo? Vinho. Logo, só servia vinho. Para os maiores, claro.

- E papai do céu disse... - Olhei para o lado. - Desce e arrasa! Tá mais que arrasando heim... - Meu estômago revirou.

_James_.

Mas não era só o James. Era _O James_. E quê James, de calça jeans azul escura, uma blusa preta com uns desenhos de linhas brancas - adoro homens de blusa preta -, enfim, simplesmente _perfeito_.

Peguei a taça de vinho e deu um belo gole, para ver se meu estômago se acalmava. Preciso dizer que aconteceu o contrário?

- James! - Minha voz saiu estranha, quase estridente. **Merda**. Eu deveria estar toda poderosa, esnobando ele, pegando geral, dando a volta por cima. Afinal, foi para esquecer ele que eu vim para essa festa. Não para meu estômago brincar de cambalhota. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo perfeito. - Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, levando um tempinho maior nas minhas pernas.

- Mais meio segundo olhando para aí e sua família não vai ter mais descendentes. - Ele arregalou os olhos e levantou as mãos, como se se rendesse.

- Calma Lily, não está mais aqui quem _olhou_.

- Lily... Que beleza, heim?

Agora quem chegou foi o Sirius, me olhando também de cima a baixo, mas não parou nas minhas pernas. Acho que o olhar que o James lançou para ele deve tê-lo parado.

Revirei os olhos. Isso não tá legal... Não tá mesmo.

- Pontas, querido... Arrasou, heim... - James deu ombros, fazendo cara de modesto.

Ei! _Calmaê_, eu não sou dele! "_Arrasou heim"... _Vai ter morte aqui hoje. Terminei a taça em um gole só e já fui pegando outra. Acho que vou encher a cara essa noite.

- Oi meninos! - De repente eu vejo um borrão amarelo do meu lado. Sofia apareceu com seus cabelos extremamente loiros, saltitando alegre no meio de todos.

Como assim, ela não estava do meu lado? Acho que eu devo ter me distraído... Afinal, não é todo dia que um Deus grego, com blusa _preta_, fica te elogiando. Bem, no caso desse Deus em questão, ele fica me elogiando todo o dia, mas aí o negocio é diferente, tem uns probleminhas no meio do caminho.

- Vem Lily, vamos dar uma voltinha. - Santa Sofia!

- Tchau meninos!

- Tchau Lily, a gente se esbarra! - James berrou por cima das cabeças.

Tive a impressão que esses esbarrões seriam um pouco mais do que meros acidentes, mas apenas impressão, nada mais.

Terminei a taça que estava na minha mão e coloquei na bandeja de um elfo que por lá passava. De repente, por um mero acaso do destino, tudo ficou mais leve e a festa muito mais alegre e colorida. E o meu estômago muito mais calmo.

* * *

Que calor. Muito calor. Esta pista de dança está um forno. Ao cubo. 

Bem pensado dona Alice: "no meio é muito mais divertido, o que acontece, acontece no meio". E as trouxas aqui acreditaram, ela só esqueceu de mencionar que não era muito refrescante. Quanta inocência a nossa! Agora que a festa está bombando, a escola inteira resolveu dançar, aí a situação está meio apertada, sabe? O lado positivo (e negativo), é que nessa confusão de gente aqui, quando alguém passa por você, é necessário, _literalmente_, se esfregar nela. O bom mesmo quando essa pessoa é James Potter, passando todo espremido entre você e outra pessoa que está na sua frente, e você tendo que se imprensar contra aquele peitoral _horroroso _dele... Bem, são os sacrifícios da vida, não?

- Alice! - Berrei o mais alto que pude, para a menina que rebolava na minha frente pudesse me ouvir.

Ela olhou para mim, juntamente com Sofia. Balancei a cabeça tentando sinalizar para sairmos dali. Com a graça de Merlin, elas entenderam, e fomos saindo.

- Ufa, já estava com falta de ar... – Balancei a mão em frente ao busto procurando me refrescar, e peguei uma taça da bandeja de um elfo que ia passando.

Quando ia tomar o primeiro gole parei o movimento quando vi o James arrastando uma menina pela mão na pisa de dança, quase cuspindo o vinho. Gelei._ Cachorro, safado, filho de uma... Boa senhora. _E ainda tem a cara de pau de sorrir para mim? Sorri, irônica, de volta enquanto ele passava na minha frente. E ainda me perguntam por que eu quero esquecer ele.

Tomei a taça toda de uma vez, e as meninas olharam espantadas.

- Lily... - Começou Alice.

- Querida, se acalme. - Sofia completou, pegando agora ela uma taça e tomando um golinho. - A festa mal começou para você ficar de bode, toda mal humorada aí... Lembra da sua missão para essa festa? - Claro, faço questão de me relembrar a cada 5 segundos: esquecer o James. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. - Pois bem, relaxe e curta o momento. Vamos dar uma voltinha, sim? Alice... - olhamos para o lado em busca de nossa amiga. Demos de cara com o Nada.

- Alice? - Olhei em volta.

Nada. Bem, no meio dessa confusão a ultima coisa que eu preciso é brincar de detetive. Coloquei uma mão na testa, com a outra peguei uma taça de vinho, e tomei um golinho. Essa era o que, a segunda, terceira taça? Hmmmm... Terceira, isso! Acho melhor eu agora parar de tomar tudo no _glup-glup, _de uma vez, afinal, a festa ainda está no começo, e... Digamos assim, eu não sou muito forte para beber não. Então é melhor eu segurar a barra, se não daqui a pouco o negocio não vai estar bonito, não...

Saímos andando pelo meio da multidão. Fomos parar lá na época greco-romana. Sentamos em um banco de madeira para descansar, afinal, saltos cansam. Pelo menos ME cansam.

- Onde , diabos, será que a Alice se meteu? - Comentou Sofia, enquanto bebericava seu vinho e olhava em volta.

Não, ela não estava procurando a Alice e sim homens. É, não ache que ela é uma menina santinha... Bem, ela também não é uma piranha, mas santa ela não é MESMO. Estou até impressionada que ela não tenha se arranjado ainda.

- Boa pergunta... Sumiu, puft! Eu nem notei...

- Oh, por que, será?

Irônica, como sempre. Amiga compreensível essa... Dei um sorriso fingido e ignorante para ela, e olhei para a pista de dança. Gozado, aquela menina que está conversando com o Frank parece a Alice. Tomei um gole de vinho. Tem os mesmos trejeitos. Outro gole. Olha! O Frank vai ficar com ela... Já está ate se inclinando para beijá-la! Ih, beijou. E mais um gole. Até a roupa é igual, aquela calça... EPA! PÁRA TUDO! Nesse momento eu quase me engasguei com o ultimo gole de vinho.

A ALICE FICANDO COM O FRANK?

Aleluia, irmão!

- Ninguém se mexe! - A Sofia, pelo jeito, também ficou um pouquinho espantada. Tanto que deu um pulo tão grande da cadeira que a saia quase subiu mias do que deveria. _Quase_. - O que é AQUILO?

- Aquilo eu não sei, mas essa saia bem que podia ter subido mais um pouquinho... - Sirius, delicado como sempre, e o James, vieram na nossa direção com seus copinhos na mão, como quem não quer nada.

_Estômago, pára, quietinho, calminha, ralaxa... NADA DE CAMBALHOTAS, SIM ?_ E onde está aquela outra com quem o James estava, heim? Já terminou, é? _Não te interessa, Lily. _Isso, não me interessa. Então, não olhe ao redor.

- Sirius, eu só não te bato porque estou muito feliz. E não quero estragar a minha roupa.-Respondeu minha amiga, sem tirar os olhos do mais novo casalzinho que se agarrava na pista. - Ahhh, que fofos! - E ela pulou no pescoço do Sirius de alegria.

Ééééé, a SOFIA pulou no pescoço do Sirius depois dele falar sobre a saia dela e deixar outras coisas subentendidas, contrariando todas as expectativas. Arregalei os olhos, e o James também. Olhei pra cara dele, tentando entender alguma coisa. Nem uma luz. Dei de ombros, afinal, quem entende a Sofia?

Peguei outra taça de vinho, já que a minha já havia acabado. Muita emoção, sabe? Dei uma golada. Preciso dançar, e muito.

- Acho que sobramos...

-Bem lembrado. - Respondeu o James, chegando para o meu lado, pois, por acaso o abraço estava meio comprido. Ele tomou um gole do vinho. - Vamos dançar?

- Claro. - Qual era o objetivo inicial mesmo?

Ok, se o objetivo inicial era: _Esquecer James Potter_; o objetivo alcançado foi : _Conseguir Gostar Mais Ainda De James Potter_. É incrível como do lado dele eu esqueço do mundo. Principalmente dançando. Ficamos muuuuuuuito tempo dançando, muito mesmo. Todos os tipos de música, e de todas as formas. A alegria havia me inundado e nada parecia mais certo do que dançar e dançar. Mesmo que eu, ou meu parceiro, dançássemos de formas muito estranhas. Ou até mesmo derramar vinho nos outros. E eu estava quase acabando a minha taça - outra, que eu peguei enquanto dançava com ele - quando o James deu um passo um pouco desajeitado e esbarrou em mim, derramando vinho na sua blusa.

- Hiii... Molhô... - Falou ele, ou melhor, berrou...

- Verdade... - Disse eu, passando a mão sobre a barriga dele onde estava molhada. Incrível que naquele momento isso não parecia errado nem promíscuo.

Pelo contrário. Achei até muito certo verificar se estava realmente molhado. Ele me lançou um olhar malicioso.

- Vem, Lily, vamos sair daqui... - Berrou e me pegou pela cintura - bem firme, diga-se de passagem - me puxando para fora da confusão. Passei os braços sobre os ombros dele; se está na chuva é para se molhar, não? Senti uma formigação por todo o corpo, por causa daquele contato. _É o álcool, Lily... _

Quando saímos, demos de cara com o Remo, que por uma incrível coincidência do destino estava com o braço na cintura da menina a qual o James estava puxando pela mão saindo da pista. _HEIM?_

- Aluado...

- Pontas... - Os dois se cumprimentaram ao passar, com seus usuais apelidos sem nexo.

- James, por que aquela menina está com o Remo?

- Por que ela está ficando com ele...!

- Mas você não estava ficando com ela?

- Não...?

- Mas eu vi você saindo da pista, puxando ela pela mão...

- Eu estava levando ela para apresentar para o Remo, porque ele havia me pedido...

- Ah... - Aí eu me senti uma ignorante. Mas o alívio veio bem a calhar. - Que bom pra eles! -tentei disfarçar, mas já não tinha jeito... O James estava sorrindo daquele jeito moleque que só ele tinha.

- Ciúmes, Lily?

- Não! - Tentei responder, ultrajada. Tentei. - Apenas queria saber informações, sabe...

- Sei...

- Sério... - Mas parei no meio da frase, e arregalei os olhos. Não era possível... James procurou com olhos o motivo do meu espanto.

- Seria a Sofia e o Sirius, por acaso, que estariam se enroscando ali naquele banco?

- Bem... Se meus olhos não me enganam, são sim... FALA SÉRIO, MEU IRMÃO!

- Almofadinhas não perdoa uma heim... - Comentou James, abismado, mas, ao contrário de mim, muito calmo. Deve ser normal ver o amigo pegando as pessoas mais improváveis do mundo.

Peguei uma taça; bêbada por bêbada... Tomei uma golada. Hoje a noite estava muito cheia de revelações. Muito chocante para o meu gosto, e totalmente fora da realidade.

- Só podia ser amigo de quem? - Provoquei. Ele fez cara de santo fingido.

- Quem? Eu? Maginaaaaa. Um menino tão comportado e ajuizado...

- Nããããoo, magina... Nunca que seria você... – Ri, sem motivo aparente. Acho que o álcool estava fazendo efeito. Terminei a taça. - Ai.. Vamos sentar? Meu pé tá doendo... - Reclamei, pois era verdade, esse salto assassino estava acabando comigo. Eu nem sentia mais os meus pés.

- Ok. - Ele olhou para trás e se sentou no sofá na década de 60, muito grande e acolchoado, onde quem sentava quase sumia dentro dele, que estava alguns passos atrás dele. Fui meio de repente em direção ao sofá, só que no meio do caminho me desequilibrei, e, não me pergunte como, consegui cair sentada no sofá com as pernas por cima do James.

- Opa... - Me alarmei, com a cabeça tonta pelo tombo. O James apenas riu. Acabei rindo também. Incrível como a situação era hilária, pelo menos para mim. Ele colocou os antebraços por cima das minha coxas, como _apoio_. Apesar de bêbada, eu ainda tinha um pouquinho de juízo, bem pouquinho, mas tinha. – James, pra que essa mão ai? - Eu não pedi para ele tirar a mão, ou fiz qualquer escândalo, parecia tudo tão normal... Apenas... Perguntei. Nunca se sabe as razões para um ato...

- Hã? Para as pessoas não verem o que não devem, sabe? Essa saia sua é muito _comprida_... Estou apenas te tapando... - Comentou ele, com a maior tranqüilidade, bebericando o seu vinho. Fitei-o. Por que será que parecia tão certo agarrá-lo agora?

- Ah, sim, claro... - Concordei e beberiquei do meu vinho. - Só não passe as palmas dessas suas grandes mãozonas por aí, heim?

- Haaa, mas era o meu plano secreto...

- Sinto muito, não é mais tão secreto assim. E nem um pouco realizável.

- Nem um pouquinho de nada, assim...? - Ele me mostrou o indicador e o polegar quase juntos.

- Não. Nem um pouquinho assim.

- Haa... Pôxa... - Ele fez bico, e eu ri.

- Engraçado, a música não parece mais estar no ritmo...

- Lily, desculpe te desapontar, mas a música continua no ritmo, como sempre.

- Mas estão está remixada?

- Não. No ritmo normal de sempre.

- Não tem violinos?

- Não.

- Ah. Acho que bebi demais. - Terminei a taça, que só faltava um gole, e, adivinha: peguei outra. Incrível, isso está se tornando um ciclo vicioso. - Credo, vou virar uma alcoólatra. - James me olhou intrigado, depois riu. Acho que o álcool também não estava fazendo bem pra ele. Ou então eu estava muito engraçada bêbada. Das duas, uma. Ou não. Ah, sei lá!

- Não sabia que você bebia tanto Lily...

- Nem eu. - Encarei-o, abismada com tamanha revelação.

- Quantas taças você bebeu?

- Bem... - Comecei a contar nos dedos, forçando a memória para recordar cada passo meu na festa. - Cinco... Se... Sete... Isso! Sete taças de vinho.

- **Quantas**?- Ele me encarou, incrédulo.

- Sete. – Eu também estava incrédula. Consegui me superar, não era pra menos que eu não estava no meu juízo normal. SETE?!

- Fala sério... - E ele começou a gargalhar.

- Ei... Não entendi... - Acho que a bebida me deixou mais sonsa ainda, se é que isso é possível. Qual foi a piada que eu perdi?

- Lily, _sete_? É muito pouco para deixar alguém bêbado.

- Não, não é pouco. Muito pelo contrário; é até demais.

- Tá bem... Lily, você é fraca pra bebida. - Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

- Não! – Retruquei, ultrajada. - O vinho apenas faz mais efeito em mim, do que nas outras pessoas...

- Ah, sim, claro... Desculpe. - Ele tentou fazer cara de sério, segurando o riso. Mas ao olhar para minha cara de pateta caiu na gargalhada. E eu entrei na dança. Gargalhei com vontade. Isso durou um bom tempo, pois, cada vez que ele me encarava, me dava mais vontade de rir ainda e aí começava tudo de novo.

- Ah, Lily... - Ele tentou parar de rir. Não deu certo. - Não... Dá... Toda hora... Que eu... Olho pra... Você... - E continuou a rir.

- Então não olha para mim! - Simplifiquei a situação, fugindo do olhar dele para não rir mais.

- Ah, como se fosse fácil assim fazer. - Agora ele já estava parando de rir, e, para o desespero do meu estômago, ficando sério.

Sabe, eu prefiro muito mais o James engraçado. Ele sério não é legal, sabe? Ele fala coisas que não quero ouvir, ou o contrário, e me faz ver coisas que eu realmente preferia não ver.

- Qual a dificuldade? É só olhar para o lado e pronto!

- Explica isso para os meus olhos, Lily!

- Olhinhos do James, olhem para lá? - Ele me encarou, depois olhou para baixo, para as minha pernas, depois olhou para mim de novo e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tipo assim: "Não dá! Suas pernas chamam atenção demais nessa mini-minúscula saia, as quais eu já tenho que manter as mãos longe, os olhos também, não dá."

- Seu safado!!! - Dei um tapinha no ombro dele.

E mantive-o lá, e não tirei as pernas de cima dele, nem o braço dele de cima das minhas pernas. E algum problema com isso? Fiquei assim, olhando o movimento. A Alice e o Frank, nem davam sinal de vida, ou contrário do Sirius e da Sofia, que mostravam demais que estavam vivos. James se aproximou, colocando um braço por trás de mim, em volta da minha cintura, sempre com muito cuidado para que a minha saia não se mexesse muito. Acabei com o meu braço pro cima dos ombros dele. Uma posição tããããoo desconfortável que até dava vontade de dormir ali. No bom sentido, claro.

- O Sirius e a Sofia tão animados, não? - Ele comentou.

Era verdade. No sofá, só, já não cabia aqueles dois. De vez em quando vinha um barulho de um tapa bem estalado, que a Sofia dava no Sirius. Provavelmente alguma mão fora do lugar.

- Verdade... Nunca imaginei os dois juntos! – Respondi, observando o Sirius levar outro tapa.

- Nem eu...

-Pra você ver... Às vezes coisas totalmente sem fundamento na verdade _têm_ fundamento, e dão certo. – É, isso teve um duplo sentido. Ou melhor, serve para dois casais.

- Às vezes elas têm fundamento, as pessoas que não percebem.

- Isso, por acaso, teve um duplo sentido?

- O que você falou teve? - Ele retrucou. Dei um ultimo gole na minha taça e coloquei-a no chão. Meu estômago estremeceu.

- Bem... - Tentei desviar do assunto.

- Teve? - Ele insistiu.

- É, teve. - Dei o braço a torcer. Olhei para o lado oposto ao dele. Meu estômago já estava nervoso demais, se eu o encarasse minha úlcera teria um filhote.

- Lily... - Ele me chamou com um misto de raiva, brincadeira, espanto, sei lá. O álcool não me deixava discernir bem os sentimentos presentes.

Encarei-o. Ele me olhava com um olhar de cobrança e alegria. Senti meu estômago se contorcer, e meu sistema nervoso entrar em ação, quando seus dedos começaram a roçar levemente na minha cintura. Não sei por que, diabos, eu também acabei com os meus dedos entre os cabelos dele. Muito confortável essa situação, diga-se de passagem.

- Hun...?

- Lily, eu sei que você, provavelmente, com certeza vai me bater, mas, será que eu posso te dar um beijo? - Acho que ou o álcool estava fazendo muito efeito em mim, ou estava fazendo efeito demais nele. Vai saber!

- Ah não, provavelmente não. - Ele arregalou os olhos. - Provavelmente eu farei o contrário. -Agora ele estava atônito. Eu falei isso em voz alta? _Cacete_. Me sentei ereta, tapando a boca com a mão. Depois de uns três segundos ele se aproximou de mim, sentando ao meu lado.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso. - Ele comentou.

- É, bem, sabe... As pessoas falam demais quando bebem além da conta. – Respondi, com os olhos fechados. Acho que se os abrisse não agüentaria a vergonha.

- Verdade... Mas elas falam mentiras? – Ok. Já é, ou já era. Era a hora da verdade, do vamo vê, ou é agora ou nunca, etc, etc, etc. E lá vamos nós...

- Bem, na verdade,... Quando as pessoas bebem além da conta, elas falam o que não deveriam, sabe? Aquilo que não deveriam comentar, mas a bebida desinibe as pessoas, solta a língua... E elas falam muito, demais... Bem, devem calar a boca, isso sim. - Tagarelei de uma vez só. Não haveria coragem para uma próxima vez. Me joguei para trás, no sofá, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. - Pode me zoar agora.

- Te zo... Heim? - Ele também se sentou encostado no sofá. Pegou minhas pernas e recolocou-as de volta sobre o seu colo. Abri um milímetro de dedos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Tomei um susto ao ver o rosto dele a poucos centímetros do meu. - Por que eu iria te zoar?

- Bem... Você finalmente conseguiu domar a _sua ruiva estressadinha_... Parabéns! - Tentei descontrair. Engoli seco quando ele esboçou um mínimo sorriso no canto da boca, e passou a mão pela minha cintura, me puxando para baixo, me deixando quase deitada no sofá. Senti meu corpo estremecer de ansiedade.

- É, eu consegui conquistar a_ minha_ ruiva esquentadinha. Finalmente _eu consegui_! - Esbocei um sorriso, que não se concretizou. Mordi o lábio quando olhei _aqueles_ olhos castanhos. - Você é difícil, hein, ruiva? Por Merlin!! Mas, enfim, não vem ao caso.

- Não..? - Engoli seco mais uma vez, me remexi e comecei a brincar com uma mexa do cabelo logo abaixo do queixo com as duas mãos, tentando evitar aquele olhar. O olhar do James arrasa, não é pra menos que ele é um dos maiores pegadores que essa escola já viu.

- Não. Nem um pouco. - Ele colocou a mão no meu queixo, puxando meu rosto para cima, até eu o encarar. A última coisa que ouvi foi o barulho de um tapa, vindo do fundo da minha mente. Bem ao fundo mesmo. Ou do fundo do salão.

E aí ele me beijou. E como me beijou! Foi o beijo mais fantástico de toda a minha vida! Se ele não parasse, eu iria viciar para todo o resto da minha doce existência. Falei isso para ele no intervalo de um beijo, e sabe o que ele fez? Me beijou com mais vontade e fervor ainda. É a vida, não? Nessas horas a gente descobre porque aquelas meninas estavam saindo no tapa, no corredor, por causa dele. É, o beijo do James é **O Beijo**. E eu, Lílian Evans, estou aqui, praticamente deitada no sofá, com James Potter, aos beijos, sendo envolvida por esses braços maravilhosos, me apertando com força, enquanto eu somente acaricio os cabelos dele. Será que eu consigo me acostumar com essa vida? Bem... São os sacrifícios que se tem de fazer...

Ouvi vozes, coisas do tipo:

- Não é possível...

- Não acredito nos meus olhos!

- É melhor trocar a lente, então, Aluado...

- Será que eu bebi demais?

- Será que **_eles_** beberam demais?

- Estamos sonhando?

- Então eu estou tendo o mesmo sonho que você. E é sonho para maiores de 18 anos.

- Ei...! – Interrompi o beijo, ultrajada. Abri os olhos e me deparei com Sofia, Sirius, Alice, Frank e Remo. – Pode, ir parando aí, vocês quatro!

- Ah, Lily, esquece eles. Vem cá... - O James tentou me puxar para um beijo, mas eu, como uma menina MUITO decidia, consegui me desvencilhar e reparar que o salão já estava praticamente vazio.

- Hora de ir, gente. – Cantarolei, indo na frente. O James bufou, atrás de mim, e deu um safanão em cada um dos meninos que estava lá por ter nos atrapalhado. Logo depois ele veio se postar ao meu lado, com a mão na minha cintura.

É, no final de tudo, até que o baile foi produtivo. **_Muito produtivo._**

- Lily, você vai dormir agora?

- Não sei, James. Por quê?

- Bem... Será que nós poderíamos continuar aquele assunto do sofá? - Ele me suplicou, com cara de cachorro pidão.

É... Eu consigo acostumar com essa vida.

* * *

iés!a mala da Oliva está d volta com suas fic's! (Y)  
é, mais uam das minha milhões de maluquices...  
em breve viram outras, vcs não estão livres de mim, sinto muito! 

então.. o que acharam???

; té a proxima!

p.s: qm, não tiver cadastro no me avisa como eu posso responde a review,ok?

* * *


End file.
